Forgotten past: A Naruto Fan fiction
by Nikkilovess
Summary: A girl went missing in the leaf village, and she was found in a village far north. An old woman raised her and after she died the girl went to becoma a ninja... and she finds out about her past...
1. Introduction

A young girl with long black hair and black eyes hopelessly wandered the woods with no memory at all, she was even oblivious to her name. Soon she found a small village between the regions, ansuspiciousin the gates. An old woman found her and took her in, raising the young girl.

As the young girl grew up, the old woman whom the girl called "granny" died, leaving the girl all she had, which was just a bunch of books and the house. As the girl began looking through the books, she realized granny was a ninja. She read all the books countless times and learned numerous jutsus and such. Once she learned everything in the books, she left to the nearest village in the land of fire, konoha. She had also hoped they would know what the black dragon tattoo on her stomach was, as well.

As she was traveling, she came upon a trap, which cut her multiple times, some very deep. She began to walk on, but she couldn't go on. She was losing too much blood. She sat down and leaned against a big bulk tree, and closed her eyes needing rest. The girl soldem left her village, and when she did, it was just the next village over which was only a few miles over.

When she blinked her eyes open, adjusting to the light, she checked her wounds, they were mostly healed, and the deepest of them were just scabs. She stood up and brushed off any dirt that was on her and looked up at the sky. It seemed to be dawn, she saw the sun coming up. She directed her gaze forward and walked on.

After two days or so of traveling, she saw a village in the distance. She squinted and her vision focused and she knew what it was. It was Kohana. She smiled and walked in, trying not to look suspicious to the gaurds by the entrance, and she made her way over to the hokage's. She stepped in front of the large doors and stood there, staring at the large door.


	2. The hokage

**Chapter 1: The Hokage**

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. My emotions stirred inside of me as I thought of different scenarios of her sending me out. I jumbled up all my courage and knocked on the large door.

"Come in." A female voice boomed.

I opened the door and peeked around before taking a step inside. I stopped in front of her desk and bowed. I looked up at her and she stared at me, as did the dark-haired woman beside her. I blinked a few times when someone finally spoke.

"If I might ask, what's your name?" The dark haired woman asked.

"Ari." I answered, and they leaned forward as if wanting my last name. "I... I don't know my last name..." I said and they exchanged glances. I continued. "I came here to train to be a ninja..." I said. Most people my age were already chunnin level. "Would you train me?" I asked, hope filling my dark eyes.

The woman sat and thought. "are you sure? I could catch you up in a few weeks, maybe a month depending on how fast of a learner you are. But you will have to train, nonstop." She said seriously, and looked at me expressionlessly.

I nidded and smiled. "Yes ma'am! Komen!" I said bowing then I stood straight and smiled eagerly. "When do we start?"

She smiled and chuckled. "Tomorrow. Be here at dawn." She said and I nodded. I walked out and closed the door behind me. I leaned back against the door and sighed, happy that went well. Then I heard their whispers from inside and I instinctively pressed my ear to the door.

"Bring me the files on the uchiha clan immediately." I hears her whisper and as I heard footsteps come towards the door, I rushed out.


	3. the boy and the dog

After I'd rushed out of the building, I decided to wander the village. As I was walking, I smelled some amazing food, and my stomach growled. I clicked open my wallet I had enough food for a few riceballs.

After I'd eaten, I walked out satisfied, and tnuzzled my face I heard a dog bark and someone yelling at the dog. I looked over and saw a big white dog running straight towards... me? Before I cound process anything, the dog pounced me and I fell to the ground. The dog sniffed me then licked me, and I at least turned my head so his tongue didn't scrape the center of my face.

"Akamaru!" I heard someone yell. I attempted to look at the owner, then the dog finally got off me. I sat up and tried to wipe at least a portion of the slobber off my cheek. "Sorry about that, he never really does that..." a guy said looking at the dog.

I looked at him and tried not to blush. He was hot. He had a leather jacket on, brown hair that fell to his brows, and red marks on his cheeks. It was only when he looked down at me that I realized I was staring. I stood up and then he was the one to stare.

"sas...uke?" He mumbled.

I tilted my head. "What?" I said confused. Who was sasuke? I looked behind me to see if maybe he was talking to someone behind me. i looked back at him and broke the awkward silence. "It's fine, I like dogs." I said and petted the dogs head and behind his ear. "I'm Ari." I said greetingly.

"I'm kiba," he said and looked down at his dog. "And this is akamaru." He said and the dog barked and wagged his tail.

I giggled and smiled. "Nice to meet you." I said and I noticed it was beginning to get dark.

Kiba tilted his head questioningly and he kindly smiled and walked me to a place where I could stay for a little while.

When we got there, he stopped at the door and I smiled at him. "Thank you." I said and kissed his cheek softly. "I'll... see ya around." I said and went inside. And sighed. I smiled and when I saw the bed, I walked over to it and floppedmon the bed and nuzzled my face in the pillow before falling asleep.


	4. Training

I stretched out in the bed and then curled into a ball before blinkin my eyws open, adjusting to the light. I saw that the sky was a dark orange, which meant it was almost dawn. I shot up, and combed my hair back into a ponytail with my fingers, and my long hair swayed behind me as I ran to the large building. When I got there, I stood pantin in front. I walked up the stairs and stood in front of Tsunadae's office door and I was just about to knock when I heard murmurs from behind the door.

"So it really is her, huh?" I recognized Tsunadae's voice.

"I'm afraid so, malady. But, at least she's alive." Shizune.

When their voices stopped, I knocked on the door and slowly opened it.

"You're late." Tsunadae said with a thread of annoyance weaved in her voice.

"I know, I'm sorry." I said and she sighed and stood from her chair abruptly.

"Come. Let's begin." She said and walked around her desk. As she was walking, she whispered something to Shizune as she passed.

She walked out and I followed behind her, struggling to keep up with her brisk walking pace.

She led me to a forest with nobody around, and as I was lookin around, she stopped suddenly and I almost ran into her back.

"The first thing that you will learn, is how to concentrate your chakra to a certain part of your body. I want you to try to focus chacra to the soles of your feet and walk up this tree without using your hands. Go." She said and leaned against a tree as she just watched me.

I sighed and tclosed my eyes. I focused my chacra to my feet, and began to walk up the tree. As I was beginning to think it was easy, the bark of the tree broke and split and I fell back. I landed on my back and the air was knocked out of my lungs. Tsunadae stood above me with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face.

"No! You were focusing TOO much chakra, you meed to have the perfect amount of chakra to be able to walk up the tree... try again." She snapped.

I sat up and got back on my feet, and tried again... and again... and again. Then I finally got it. I walked up the tree, and kept walking up without looking down. I walked on a branch so I stood up side down and I smiled down at Tsunadae.

"Good, now do it on water." She said looking over to a pond by the area we were training.

"Pfft, piece of cake." I said jumping off the tree, and walking over to the water. When I took my first step, ot was stable. But when I took my second step, I was all of a sudden engulfed in water.

once I'd learned how to walk on water, tsunadae kept me here training until the next sunset. During that time, I'd learned how to walk up trees, walk on water, focus my chakra to my nose for smelling, my ears for hearing, and the rest of the basic jutsus.

"Come on, let's go back. I have to talk to you about something." Tsunadae said and we walked out. She walked a little slower, which I was thankful for. I was exhausted.

Once we got there, she sat down in her desk and Shizune stood beside her, holding Tonton in her arms.

"Ari... we believe that you are a lost member of the Uchiha clan." Tsunadae said leaning forward in her chair, her eyes focusing on the file in front of her.

Just as I was about to say something, the doors swung open, and my gaze shot back to a blonde boy with blue eyes. "Are you saying she's related to Sasuke?!" His loud voice boomed through the room.

'That name again...' I thought and he stared at me. The look on his face was replaced with awe.

"Naruto! This isn't any of your business!" Tsunadae yelled and they argued on. I covered my ears in attempt to block them was all for not, though. Their yells rang in my ears, and I was too concentrated on blockin their voices out I wasn't even paying attention to who's voice was who's.

"If she's really related to sasuke, then she might be able to convince him to come back!" "That's not possible! I doubt he even remembers her!"

The yelling soon became too mush to bear. "Stop it!" I yelled and the room went silent. I let my arms fall back down to my sides and I opened my eyes. They stared at me in awe again. "What?" I asked, my voice harsher than I'd meant it to be.

"Yo-You're eyes... they have the Sharingan..."


End file.
